


Satisfactory Accommodations

by monsterleadmehome



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Co-workers, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humor, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome
Summary: When Harry arranges a Christmas retreat for some of the Ministry employees, Hermione is reluctant to agree. She isn't looking forward to spending the holidays with Draco Malfoy, the man who always teases her at work. When a freak snowstorm leaves Hermione and Draco stranded together, things between them heat up.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 26
Kudos: 527





	Satisfactory Accommodations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theheavycrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheavycrown/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, Sarah! Hope you enjoy this little fic 💖
> 
> Many thanks to raven_maiden for the beta.

Hermione nearly spat out her tea. “Harry, you  _ can’t _ be serious.”

“I absolutely am.” He pushed his glasses further up his nose and stood from his desk so he could look down at her.

“Just because it’ll be your first Christmas not at the Burrow—”

He cut her off. “That has nothing to do with it. This is a morale building exercise, that’s all.”

She raised one eyebrow. Harry had been morose ever since his break up with Ginny. “At Christmastime. With the only three other people in the Ministry who don’t have a proper family to celebrate with.”

He shrugged. “Coincidence.”

“Right,” she said, dragging out the word to emphasize her distrust in his sincerity.

“Are you telling me you don’t want an all-expenses paid skiing trip to one of the most exclusive wizarding resorts in the Swiss Alps?”

She scoffed. “I’m saying you and I could’ve arranged our own thing together, without the—riff raff.”

“C’mon, you like Luna.”

“Of course I like  _ Luna _ , it’s not her I’m worried about.” She looked down at the list again: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Terry Boot, and Draco Malfoy.

“What, you’re not worried about Malfoy, are you? He’s been working at the Ministry for almost five years! He’s just been promoted, for Godric’s sake.”

Hermione groaned. It wasn’t that she thought Draco Malfoy had nefarious intentions—he did great work in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Originally placed there as part of his probation after the war, it started as a punishment to make the former Death Eater work with other magical people from all over the globe. It surprised most of them when he was actually good at it, though Hermione knew it wasn’t much different from the schmoozing he’d done in Pure-blood society. Now he was the Senior Liaison.

No, the problem was that they often had to work together, and he still knew how to get under her skin. As head of the Muggle-born Relations Department, newly established under Kingsley Shacklebolt’s administration, Hermione often had to coordinate with Draco on international outreach projects. He always found little ways to annoy her, and she found herself dreading their meetings, even though he was completely competent once he dropped the theatrics. 

“He’s still a prat.”

Harry sighed. “That’s because you let him get to you. If you want my opinion, I think he’s trying to get into your knickers.”

She gasped. “Harry! I would never—even so, that’s a really horrible strategy if you ask me.”

He snickered to himself and sat back down, shuffling some papers. “If you can come up with an excuse or tell me you’ve got somewhere to go for the holidays, then you’re off the hook. But I already got the Minister’s approval for this, and everyone else has already RSVPed.”

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose. She certainly didn’t want to sit alone in her tiny flat, thinking about how her parents were still in Australia with no idea who she was. And she couldn’t very well go to the Burrow without Harry, suffering the longing looks from Molly with wistful remarks about how she and Ron might eventually find their way back to each other. “Fine, I’ll go.”

Harry smiled. “Brilliant.”

Besides, it wasn’t like she’d have to  _ room _ with Draco. She hadn’t caught up with Luna in some time, and it could be fun.

* * *

“Ah, Granger. I thought I smelled your cloying perfume.”

Hermione turned around slowly, hackles raising. She had only just arrived at the Apparition point and was beginning to breathe in the crisp mountain air. “Draco. What brings you here so early?”

“I wanted to get settled and then scope out the sexiest ski instructor before Potter does, of course.”

She rolled her eyes. “Of course. Always thinking with your little brain instead of the big one.”

He smirked. “I can assure you, it’s  _ not _ little.” 

Hermione snorted and turned her face into the wind, blaming her warming cheeks on the frigid air. “Let’s just have a peaceful walk up to the resort, shall we?”

“Let’s,” he responded, taking her arm in his to begin the long trek up the side of the mountain.

She was about to protest and shake him off, but he was surprisingly warm. Her practical side admitted the body heat could be beneficial, so she leaned into him instead. The little smile playing at the corner of Draco’s mouth had no bearing on her decision whatsoever.

She wasn’t sure if it was just the cold, or if he was trying to be nice for the holidays, but Draco remained silent for the entire walk. When they arrived at the front desk, it was a different story.

“What do you mean you can’t check us in?” His gloved fists balled at his sides. 

“I’m sorry, Herr.” The dainty witch behind the counter looked down at the log book. “The reservation is under Harry Potter, and we cannot check in the party until he arrives. We also require the whole party to be present.”

“Unbelievable.” He walked away to stare out the window at the picturesque view. The winds were already picking up, blowing snow in all directions.

Hermione smiled politely at the witch, reading her name tag. “Guten tag, Edith. I’m Hermione Granger. Did Harry not list the names of the rest of the party on the reservation?”

“No, I’m sorry, Frau Granger. It only says, Harry Potter, party of five.”

Hermione sighed. “Very well, then. Can we at least hit the slopes early?”

“Oh Frau, didn’t you hear? There is a bad snowstorm coming in. We already closed the slopes for the evening. In fact, we’re closing all means of transportation to and from the resort within the next hour or two. Is the rest of your party on the way?”

Hermione cringed. “I hope so.”  _ If Harry wants to make it to next Christmas, he’d better be. _

She and Draco found themselves at the resort lounge, packed with other lodgers. Thankfully, they had grabbed a secluded corner table before the disappointed skiers came in to escape the punishing snow. The special for the evening was hot cocoa spiked with firewhisky. She was already on her second mug.

“So you used your shirt as a tourniquet?” Her cheeks were bright red from a combination of laughing and the alcohol.

“What was I supposed to do, Granger? It was the French Minister! I know from experience how bad hippogriff bites can be.”

“Oh, please. Buckbeak barely scratched you.”

“Yes, but I was young and fragile and bruised like a dirigible plum.”

Hermione smiled. She was having a surprisingly good time chatting with Draco, but she chalked it up to the firewhisky. Just then, a silvery stag landed on their table, abruptly ruining her good mood.

“Hermione, Malfoy, the rest of us are stuck at the Ministry. The Swiss offices are saying it’s too dangerous to Apparate in, and the resort’s Floo system is only for emergency use. We’ll be there tomorrow if the snow lets up. Try to enjoy yourselves till then.”

“Prat.”

“Fucker.”

They both spoke at the same time, then broke out into giggles. “Well, Granger, what are we going to do? Sleep in this booth?”

She rose on unsteady legs and took a moment to compose herself. “I’ll go talk to Edith.”

It was a short talk. “You can’t be serious.”

“I’m sorry, Frau Granger. We’re nearly fully booked. This is the only room left.”

Just as Edith was finishing her apology, Draco walked up. “What’s this then?”

Hermione groaned. “They only have one room available for us… to share.”

A devilish grin formed on Draco’s lips. “Oh, this’ll be fun.”

As Hermione performed the wand work to open the room, Draco was practically breathing over her shoulder. Actually, she thought he might be bending down to do just that, as he normally towered over her. She turned to him. “Do you mind?”

“Sorry,” he said, holding up his hands in surrender. He took a step back as she opened the door.

“Merlin’s beard.” Hermione plopped her bag down on the floor and ambled into the room. It was a very nice room—all done up for the holidays with a Christmas tree in the corner, a fire roaring in the fireplace, and decorations of red, green, and gold all over—but there was only one bed. One single, solitary bed. Her eyes darted around to see if she’d missed another, but all she saw was an overstuffed easy chair, and a desk with an uncomfortable-looking wooden stool.

Draco was laughing.

Hermione pivoted and nearly stumbled into him. “What’s so funny?” She tried to sound intimidating, but it was hard to have an impact when he was steadying her with his large hands, still chuckling.

“It’s just so apropos, don’t you think? This trip has already been a disaster, and now we’re being forced into this awkward situation. I just find it amusing.”

“Well I’m glad you’re entertained. I’ll just call Edith and see if they have a cot or something.”

His hand that had been preventing her from toppling over gripped her shoulder. “Don’t.”

“What?” She looked up at him, really taking him in for perhaps the first time since they’d arrived. He was dressed sharply, in all black as usual, but he was wearing a festive tie with little wreaths all over. His grey eyes were soft, and his lips—had they always been so pink? His tongue darted out to moisten them, and her eyes were drawn to the action. Her traitorous hormones leapt into action.

“It’s like the snowpocalypse out there, Granger. And Edith seemed busy enough. Do you think you can put aside your hatred of me for one night and share the bed?”

But  _ she _ didn’t hate  _ him _ . It was the other way around—wasn’t it? She pouted. “Fine, but I require more alcohol.”

He smiled and ran his hand down her spine, eliciting a shiver. “That’s my girl.”

* * *

One spiked cocoa turned into several, and soon Hermione didn’t care that she’d be sleeping in the same bed as her former nemesis. In fact, the more the alcohol muddied her brain, the more she looked forward to it. Her sodden psyche was now seeming to fixate on how attractive Draco was. It’s not that she hadn’t noticed these things before, but he was always so busy tearing down something she loved or making snide comments about her lack of love life that she couldn’t fully appreciate them. 

Things like how kissable his lips looked when he wasn’t sneering. Or how cute she found the little crinkles around his eyes when he laughed. The casual way he brushed his platinum hair back from his face when he was deep in thought.

_ Shit. _ This was a dangerous path she was on. Draco was regaling her with another story about some antics with a foreign minister, and she was enjoying the sound of his voice just a little too much. When had she drifted so close to him? He was sitting on the ottoman, letting her have the chair, and now their knees were touching. She feigned a yawn. “I’m getting sleepy.”

He paused and cocked his head to the side. “Yeah, me too.”

“I’m going to go change.” She took her bag and rushed into the en suite, thankful for a few minutes away from him. That’s when she remembered.

Hermione groaned as she pulled out the only pyjamas she had brought for the trip—a fleece penguin onesie. It was a dark purple with a light pink belly, and when the hood was pulled down far enough, there was a beak and overly large eyes. It had been a gag gift from Harry one year, but she thought Luna would get a kick out of it.

Draco, on the other hand— 

She finished her nightly ablutions and shuffled sheepishly out of the bathroom. Just as she expected, Draco burst into laughter the moment he looked up.

“What in the name of Salazar is that fucking thing?”

“They’re my pyjamas, and for your information, I wasn’t expecting you to see them. I thought Luna would enjoy them.”

“Oh, I’m sure she would.” He walked over to her and looked her up and down before making a slow circle around her, pulling the hood up as he went. His attention somehow had her feeling like he was undressing her, though she was wearing the least sexy thing imaginable. “Merlin, are you a penguin?”

“Yes,” she answered, and he started chuckling again. It irked her more than usual for some reason. “Could you just not? I’d rather not start my Christmas with you making fun of me.”

He shook his head, still smirking. “You have to admit, it  _ is _ rather funny.”

She huffed. “Great. Glad I could give you a laugh. Now go find a puppy to kick and  _ shove off _ .”

His smirk vanished instantly. “Do you really hate me that much, Granger?”

Her eyes widened. “Why do you care?  _ You’re  _ the one who hates  _ me _ !”

Draco’s brow furrowed. Then he started laughing again. “What on earth would make you think that?”

Hermione could feel her buzz wearing off as anger overtook her. “Are you serious? You are constantly picking at me! My hair, my clothes, my choice in men. I can’t do anything without your sarcastic commentary!” She stomped her foot for emphasis, but regretted it instantly as she saw the webbed feet of the onesie. It really was a hilarious getup.

“Let me ask you a question.” He shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels. “When was the last time you called me Malfoy?”

She thought about it for a moment. She couldn’t quite recall. One day she had just started calling him Draco. “I—I don’t remember.”

“It was exactly one year, three months, and thirteen days ago.”

She was taken aback. “How do you remember that?”

He ignored her question, instead asking another. “Do you ever wonder why I’m always picking fights with you, Granger?”

She threw her penguin arms up. “Constantly!”

He moved closer, his eyes darkening to a hard steel. “It’s because when you’re angry, you get this brilliant flush to your cheeks, and I can see every single freckle across your nose.”

Hermione stilled for a moment as she looked up at him. “What?”

“It’s because while you’re waiting your turn to snap at me, you sometimes bite your bottom lip, and it turns a beautiful crimson.” His thumb touched her lip for emphasis, and a shock ran down her spine. “Because your eyes light up, and I can see all the little flecks of gold inside.”

She finally found her voice just as he invaded the last inch of her space. “Draco, what are you saying?”

“I’m saying I like arguing with you because you are absolutely gorgeous when you’re talking about something you’re passionate about. I like it because it’s the most eye contact you allow yourself to make with me. I like it because I always assumed it’s all you’d ever give me.” His fingers pushed down the hood of her penguin onesie and tangled in her hair.

She gasped. “I don’t—”

“But I think maybe I was wrong, wasn’t I? Because I’ve been watching you watch me all evening, Granger.” His breath tickled her eyelashes. “And you didn’t once try to run.”

Hermione’s cheeks burned. “Just because I happen to like you when you’re being civil—”

He smirked. “I think you like me all the time.” Then he kissed her.

Her shock over what was currently happening was only overshadowed by the shock of her body’s response to it. She moaned as Draco pressed his lips harder into hers, his tongue running over the seam, begging entrance. She let him in and wrapped her arms around his neck as if on pure instinct. A heat that couldn’t be blamed on the booze ran through her, settling between her legs with an intense throbbing.

It was, quite honestly, the best kiss she’d ever had. 

When they finally broke for air, her insides were melting, and Draco was smiling. “I’ve been wanting to do that for years.”

“Years?” Her voice was small.

“You know for the brightest witch of your age, you really aren’t too smart when it comes to romance, are you?”

“I—” The protest died in her mouth as she remembered what Harry had said. “I guess not.”

His hand drifted from her hair to the nape of her neck, massaging the tension out. “How do you feel about me, Hermione? Because I’d really like to keep kissing you, but not if you’ll regret it later.”

She focused on his dark eyes, her head still spinning from how close he was. The truth broke over her suddenly—the thrill she felt from their arguments, the anxiety that manifested before their meetings. “Oh, god.” She swallowed. “I like you.”

Draco’s fingers stiffened, “Well, don’t act so excited about it.” He pushed away from her and went over to the bed. Hermione blinked as she watched him fling back the covers and lie down, tugging the covers up to his chin before turning away from her.

So dramatic. She felt her heart swell with affection.

“I’m sorry,” she said, sitting down beside him. “It’s just… up until you kissed me I had myself convinced you despised me.”

“Granger—”

“I realize it sounds ridiculous now. I think I was in denial. Because if you really did like me, then there would have been nothing stopping us from giving this a try.”

“And that’s so scary because…?”

“I don’t exactly have a good track record, Draco. And no one makes me feel less in control than you do.” Cautiously, she laid down beside him, placing a hand on his waist. “The things you said earlier? No one else brings that out of me. Just you.”

He turned over to face her and leaned in. “I’m going to kiss you again.”

“And don’t you dare stop.” She pushed forward to meet his lips first. 

Hermione finally let go of her inhibitions and let herself melt into him as he kissed her over and over, down the column of her neck and back up again, exploring the depths of her mouth with his tongue. Before long, his fingers were toying with the zipper on her pyjamas. “May I?”

She nodded. “I can’t believe I’m wearing a bloody penguin onesie and you still want me.”

“I always want you, Granger. It’s actually becoming a bit of a problem. You could be wearing a burlap sack and I’d be dying to tear it off.”

She giggled, but soon her mirth turned to sounds of pleasure as Draco started kissing each new strip of flesh that was revealed. The zip ended just below her navel, and the kiss he placed there sent a thrill straight to her core.

“Up,” he commanded, getting up from the bed. She stood, letting him peel off the onesie and watching as it pooled at her feet. She only had on knickers underneath. “Your tits are perfect.” He palmed them reverently, like he’d been imagining it for ages. He probably had. That thought alone filled her with desire.

“Your turn.” She gripped his shirt, ripping it open and letting the buttons fly where they may.

“You minx, that was expensive.”

“Like you can’t afford a new one. Do you want to fuck me or not?”

“Oh, you’re in for it now.” He grabbed her around the arse and tossed her back onto the bed, making quick work of his trousers. The sight of him crawling over her was one of the sexiest things she’d ever seen.

The wind whistled outside and Hermione shivered a bit. “Draco, I’m cold.”

“I’m about to remedy that, love.” For good measure he pulled the covers up over them before he resumed his exploration of her body. 

Underneath the duvet, Hermione could hear their heavy breathing joining together in a staccato rhythm. When Draco sucked one of her nipples into his hot mouth, she let out a little squeal. Inwardly, she cursed herself for being so stubborn when they could’ve been doing this all along. He continued his descent, letting his tongue linger over her belly button before catching the edge of her knickers in his teeth.

“Oh, you don’t have to—”

He lifted his head up. “Do you not like it?”

She covered her face with her hands. Ron had attempted it a few times, but she never really enjoyed it. “Well, I’m not sure.”

“Tell you what, I’ll start and if you want me to stop, just say so.”

“Okay.”

Hermione tensed as he pulled her knickers off and spread her legs. But that tension eased the minute his tongue hit her fevered flesh. She should’ve known the way he handled conversation like an art, that he would be extremely talented with his mouth. She moaned and arched up off the mattress, toes curling into the sheets. “Fuck.”

“You good?” He raised his head up just a bit and she practically shoved him back down, fingers tangling in his hair.

“Don’t stop.”

He laughed against her opening as he went back in, pushing one of his long fingers inside her. Hermione writhed beneath him, tingles running down her spine as he added another finger and began thrusting faster while his tongue circled her clit.

“Oh Draco. Oh god.” Her words turned to nonsense as he took her over the edge, pleasure rolling through her body in waves.

He wiped his mouth as he climbed back up her body and kissed her again. “Not too shabby, huh?”

Hermione moved her mouth, but the sound she emitted was unintelligible.

“Would you look at that, I’ve rendered the great Hermione Granger speechless.” 

He was smirking again. She wanted to wipe that look off his face, so she reached down into his pants to wrap her hand around his length, but she gasped when she found her fingers couldn’t meet.

“I told you—not small.”

“Fuck you.”

“Gladly.” His smirk widened into a grin as he shoved his pants off and ran his cock through her slick folds.

Hermione mewled as he teased her, bumping her clit several times before finally easing inside her at an agonizing pace. Somehow she felt this was payback for how long she’d made him wait. “Please,” she finally managed.

“Please what, Hermione?” He arched an eyebrow, stopping just shy of being all the way inside her.

“Please just fuck me already.”

“If you insist.” Then he slammed in and quickly pulled back out, thrusting home again. He set a brutal pace, but she simply threw her neck back, digging her fingers into his shoulders and holding on tight.

It was wild and untamed, the way he fucked her. Hermione barely had time to savor the delicious stretch of his cock before he was withdrawing and slamming into her again, pounding her within an inch of her life. The noises she was making were nearly inhuman. “Draco,” she panted, feeling another orgasm creeping up on her.

He licked the hollow of her throat. “Not just yet, love.”

With that, he pulled out and flipped her over onto her stomach, propping her hips up as he entered her again from behind, somehow increasing his pace. He grabbed her hair in one hand and pulled just slightly, arching her neck back. Hermione grunted and dug her elbows into the mattress. She hadn’t known she’d enjoy it this rough, but clearly she did. “Fuck.”

Draco slowed momentarily. “Are you still good?”

“God, yes. Harder,” she cried.

“As you wish.” He yanked her hair a little more and gripped her hip with his other hand, driving into her over and over. 

When Hermione’s walls started to flutter, she felt him let go of her hair, reaching around her front to stroke her clit. She came so hard, she saw stars. In the haziness that followed, she sunk into the mattress, only registering the flood of warmth when Draco finished inside her. Then he was whispering spells to clean her up, tucking her into his chest, kissing her temple and stroking her hair.

“Sorry it was so quick, love. I promise to take my time with you in the future.”

“Mmppphh,” was her only response. Still, she wondered if he considered that to be quick, what was taking his time like?

She supposed she’d find out.

* * *

They woke up to Harry’s Patronus saying they were on the way, apologizing again for leaving them stranded. They dressed and had a quick breakfast in their room before heading downstairs to meet the rest of the party.

Luna accosted them the moment they stepped into the lobby. “Hermione, your wrackspurt infestation is gone!” She looked over her suspiciously before doing the same to Draco. “Did you have sex?”

Harry nearly choked on his complimentary coffee. Terry Boot’s eyes popped before he wandered over to the window, mumbling something about the fallen snow.

Hermione’s mouth fell open. “Luna, I’m afraid that’s pri—”

“We sure did.” Draco put his arm around Hermione and tugged her close. She shot him a nasty glare.

“Finally,” Harry said. “If I had known this was all it would take, I would’ve planned a trip ages ago.”

“Harry!” Hermione put her hands on her hips and stared down her best friend.

Harry shrugged. “What? Half the department has been waiting for you two to shag.”

“That… that’s not...” Hermione grimaced as Luna nodded her agreement.

From his post by the window, Terry Boot muttered, “ _ Half? _ ”

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Ah, Frau Granger, Herr Malfoy?” Edith strolled over to where they were all standing. “Your other rooms are now available if you’d like to switch. I can have an elf come for your things.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Draco said. “We like our current accommodations, don’t we, Granger?”

Hermione looked at Harry and the others all watching her. She took a deep breath before turning her gaze back to Draco. “Yes. They’re more than satisfactory, I’d say.” 

Harry groaned.

A smirk crossed Draco’s face, and Hermione found herself wondering just how bad of an influence he was going to be on her. 

She was looking forward to finding out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments welcomed! 🥰


End file.
